


Uh Oh the Steno Got Loose!

by Arones



Series: Taking Turns [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Steno, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a plan that he's going to see through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh Oh the Steno Got Loose!

**Author's Note:**

> No 2 in the "Taking Turns" Series

Will had a plan. It had taken him a few weeks to come up with it after their last encounter, and a few more to even have the courage to put this plan into place. Almost five weeks ago he had woken to an unfamiliar warmth in his bed. Abby had never stayed the night at the Sanctuary and he was thoroughly confused until his memory started to come back to him. Helen was in his bed and she had willingly come—she had also stated that it could not happen again.

Telling Will he couldn't do something was like telling him to do exactly that, and he had an inkling that Magnus knew this quite well. Thus, he was working on his plan again. It was perfect, just after dinner that day, he had "snuck" into her office with the ruse of giving her his reports that he had so gallantly finished before she asked. Granted she was probably a little suspicious of him because he never finished reports before she asked for them, but in order for his plan to work he needed to get into her office.

He had walked around the room, stepping from place to place like a kid on sugar, unable to keep his feet from moving and trying to distract her with useless conversation. It had worked; he slid next to her desk and switched the channels on the radio that she always kept close by. Waiting a few more minutes to keep up his ruse he finally made his way out of her office.

Wanting to wait only a short while before using his radio to call her because he feared she would have discovered the channel change: he called "Magnus! The steno is loose in the residential wing! I have it cornered in the hallway and I'm working on getting it into my room." The cameras in this section of the house were few and far between and so he was betting on the fact that she didn't look at them. His heart rate began to pump.

"On my way, Will, hold on." She grabbed her ever present weapon loading tranqs and making her way from the office at a quick trot. He was waiting in his room with the door open only a crack. She wouldn't knock; she would come right in without bothering with pleasantries. Pushing the wood door open the rest of the way, she did just that, her mouth running "Is Kate coming to—" she stopped short as he pushed her back against the door closing it succinctly with her body.

"I hope not," he mumbled as one hand found its way to the lock on the door while the other found the sweet spot between her jacket and skirt. His lips crushed against hers in a brutal kiss that knocked her head back into the door. She groaned at the hard surface that her skull collided with. It took her a moment to catch up with him—caught off guard as she was it was rare that she was so far behind someone else.

Not speaking, she dropped the gun to the ground and drove her hands into his hair pulling him impossibly closer than he already was. Curving her body into his she pushed back, trying to steer them towards a softer surface her lips meeting his fervently. He had her blouse and jacket unbuttoned by the time they made it halfway across the room. She moved her hands to allow the fabric to slide off her body. Her fingers immediately returned to him, desperately clawing at his clothes to find flesh. She had popped a few of his buttons as the material was peeled away.

Her mouth travelled down his neck and chest as her fingers made their way to his belt. Stepping out of her heels at the same time as flipping the buckle open she took another step towards the bed. Pushing his pants down caused him to stumble and fall to the ground pulling her down with and landing rather unceremoniously on the carpet below. Grunting with the force of her body as she collided into him he took advantage and flipped her on her back, covering her skin with his.

He shimmied his feet out of the last of his pants and pressed his hips into hers as he did so. She groaned feeling his erection pressed firmly into her. Her breathing was becoming erratic as he started to nip at the skin on her chest. She began saying his name like a mantra, breathing deeply in between each word and bite he left on her skin. His hand fanned down her stomach, over the top of her skirt to her bare knee and then under the expensive fabric and up to her panties. Pushing aside the material quickly he thrust two fingers into her.

Helen's back arched in surprise and pleasure, giving him just the opportunity he was looking for. Reaching behind her back he snapped his fingers over the clasp of her bra releasing it. Bringing his hand back around and taking a bite of her stomach he pulled the material hard down her shoulders and away from her body. He pushed the skirt up most of the way with his knees as he hovered over her, his thumb brushing her clit as he did so. She gasped, her head tilted back at the sudden wave of pressure building.

"God," it was dragged out on a breath as her hands fought for his face, pulling him up to her lips for a brutalizing kiss. His fingers never stopped moving to a rhythm that she could never recreate herself; his other hand came to rest on her breast rolling her nipple until it peaked. She wanted to feel more skin against her, trailing fingers down his body she reached into his boxers grasping him tightly. He pulled back from her with a gleam in his eye as his mouth covered hers once again. She stroked him in a counter rhythm quickly allowing the tension to build.

Then she felt the last moments build as his fingers curled up, his thumb pressing hard into her pelvis. Her hand release him as her muscles clenched and tightened. She held her breath for a moment as her skin pinked in ecstasy. He was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning when she was finally able to open her eyes again. "Cheeky," she stated before pushing him back. He began to stand up, pulling her with him by her hand. She was inches short than him without her heels, reaching behind her he pulled the zipper down on her skirt and shucked the material over her hips along with her undergarments.

Then she got that gleam in her eye, her hands rested on his shoulders before she shoved him back. The backs of Will's knees caught on the bed causing him to sit abruptly. Standing him up, she divested him of his remaining clothing and pushed him back down. Wiggling her hips teasingly she made her way down to her knees. Her hands moved from his knees to his thighs to his erection. Grasping him once again she licked her lips, her eyes focused on her fingers running up and down his length.

Leaning forward, her elbows digging into his thighs, she flicked her tongue out and over his tip. It was a quick taste, but she went back for more. Her mouth covered him and then slid down, her hand squeezing lightly. Will placed his one hand behind to brace himself while his other found its way into her dark curls. Her head and shoulders moved up and down in a sensuous pattern until he began to feel the pressure build in himself. Beginning in his spine and quickly working its way up become more intense every second.

Pulling sharply her head turned to meet his eyes, "Enough." Pulling her up and towards him his lips met hers as his body brought her back to the floor beneath. He knelt and she lifted her legs and hips, locking her feet around his waist. He thrust quickly; his face was buried in her chest, one hand by her head taking most of the weight while his other found its way to her clit again. Pinching hard, she cried out, "Will." He needed little more motivation than that before he began moving again racing towards the end.

He was pushing so hard into her that their bodies were moving off the rug and onto the hard surface of wood. Her skin stuck to the finished floors causing the flesh to rub raw, but she still felt the pressure building again and ignored the pain in her shoulders. His tongue tasted circles on her flushed chest and her nails dragged up and down his sides and back.

Finally she felt the last push that sent her over the edge again, knowing he would follow her quickly. A few more thrusts and he spilt into her, pulling out of her body he collapsed next to her. His head smashed into the floor and he grunted in pain. "Ow."

Both Helen and Will struggled to calm their breathing, bodies barely touching as the sweat cooled. She was the first to speak, "Changing the channel on my radio, Will. Very creative, but all you had to do was ask."

Dragging in another breath he answered, "This was more interesting."

Looking over at him she began to giggle. Helen Magnus was lying on his floor, naked, taken, flushed, and she was giggling and grinning like an idiot. "That it was, Will; that it was. Whatever will you come up with next?" She turned her body into him covering half of him in her warmth.

"Perhaps it's your turn."

Nodding and making a non-committal sound in her throat, she closed her eyes. "Perhaps we should move to the bed, I'm far too old to sleep on the rug." His lips found hers in a sweet kiss, "Maybe, we can stay down here just a little bit longer." Her voice was trailing off into slumber as his arms encircled her.


End file.
